deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papyrus vs Cirno
Papyrus vs Cirno is a What-If Death Battle by Zinniax-13 and 5555thExplosionMage Description Undertale vs Touhou! These two think they are among the most powerful beings of their universe, but aren't really...Its the thought that counts. Which of these two "great and powerful" combatants will make it to the top? Interlude TBA Papyrus Undertale OST - His Theme (Build Up Ver.) TBA Cirno TBA DEATH BATTLE! TBA Results TBA Who would you be rooting for? Papyrus Cirno Who do you think will win? Papyrus Cirno 5555thExplosionMage Hat: THESE TWO FIGHTERS ARE KNOWN FOR THEIR VERY LARGE EGOS AND BULLET HELL FIGHTING STYLE! Mage: '''And the fact that they live in cold areas and have something to do with the color blue. '''Hat: SHUT UP MAGE THIS IS MY SHOW! Mage: '''Cirno the strongest fairy of Touhou. '''Hat: AND PAPYRUS THE SKELETON THAT SOLOS YOUR VERSE! SHE'S MAGE AND I'M HER HAT! Mage: '''And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Cirno '''Mage: '''Gensokyo is full of many powerful and magical girls spanning across but none is more well known and stronger than the one they call Cirno. '''Hat: CIRNO IS THE CHILDISH. EGO FILLED FAIRY OF GENSOKYO. BEING THE FAIRY OF ICE CIRNO HAS MANY ICE BASED ATTACKS! Mage: '''We'll get to her attacks later. However let me point this out... she isn't the strongest and is among the weakest and most one of the most idiotic of all of Gensokyo. Cirno's highest point of intelligence was shown when she showed to be able to read and recall events. '''Hat: HEY! SHE ISN'T THAT WEAK! SHE WAS ABLE TO FIGHT WITH MARISA, REIMU, AND SAKUYA AND SURVIVE! Mage: '''That was a one time thing. Every other time she has she has died. '''Hat: THEN WHY IS SHE STILL LIVING? Mage: '''Cirno is able to come back from the dead. As long as there is cold in the world Cirno can and will come back from the dead. No questions asked. '''Hat: CIRNO IS ABLE TO ABSORB THE HEAT AROUND HER GIVING HER A COLD AURA BUT SHE IS CAPABLE OF MELTING! Mage: '''Cirno can cool her attacks down to zero which is the coldest anything can get. She can also fly... which is something. '''Hat: CAN WE GET TO HER ATTACKS? Mage: '''Why yes, her usual strategy in combat is to... STAY AWAY AND SHOOT ICE EVERYWHERE! If someone else is winning RUN AWAY! '''Hat: NOW SPELL CARDS! Mage: '''Cirno has a few spell cards that she uses in combat; this includes. '''Hat: ICE SIGN: ICICLE FALL! THIS SPELL CARD HAS CIRNO SUMMONING ICE FROM THE LEFT AND RIGHT OF THE OPPONENT WHILST SHOOTING BALLS OF COLD ENERGY AT HER FOE! Mage: '''Hail Sign: Hail Storm surrounds Cirno with icicles that multiply and spread. Once they reach a specific distance they fly to Cirno's foe. '''Hat: FREEZE SIGN: PERFECT FREEZE HAS CIRNO FIRE MANY COLORED BALLS OF ENERGY WHICH SHE THEN FREEZES IN PLACE WITH HER ICE. CIRNO THEN FIRES BULLETS OF COLD AND LET THE BALLS OF ENERGY THAT REALLY QUICKLY! Mage: '''Then there is Snow Sign: Diamond Blizzard whi- '''Hat: FIRES ICICLES IN EVERY DIRECTION! JUST SHOOT EVERYTHING! SHOOT EVERYWHERE! NOTHING IS SAFE! SHOOT THE BAD GUYS! Mage: '''Well she does have no strategy at that point... she's just a child. '''Hat: BUT CAN A CHILD FREEZE FROGS, GET EATEN BY A FROG, GET OUT OF THE FROG, AND FREEZE MORE FROGS!? Mage: '''Um... no? '''Hat: I THOUGHT SO. Papyrus Mage: '''Who wears a Halloween outfit and still looks cool while wearing it? Who makes spaghetti and still looks cool while doing it? Papyrus. '''Hat: PAPYRUS IS A SKELETON, BUT NOT JUST ANY SKELETON! HE IS A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! WELL... HE KINDA ISN'T... BUT HE IS GOING TO BE! Mage: '''Papyrus, with his brother Sans, one day showed up inside of the Underground and took their home in Snowdin. There the two became very popular with the other monsters there. '''Hat: WE'RE UNSURE IF THIS WAS THE TRIGGER BUT PAPYRUS DECIDED TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! Mage: 'In the royal guard he trained with Undyne a fish lady who is on par with Asgore in fighting capability. With this training everyday Papyrus went from Undyne's place to Snowdin in order to capture a human. '''Hat: ONE DAY SOME STUPID CHILD FELL INTO THE UNDERGROUND AND BUMPED INTO SANS WHO HID the CHILD FROM PAPYRUS THEN TOLD THE CHILD TO GO SEE PAPYRUS. WHICH HE DID IN WHICH CAUSED THE CHILD TO SOLVE PUZZLES SET UP BY PAPYRUS AND THEN HE HAD TO FIGHT PAPYRUS BUT DIDN'T ATTACK AT ALL AND GOT PAST PAPYRUS VIA PACIFISM. -Breath out- -Breath in- THEN PAPYR-' '''Mage: '''LET ME SPEAK! When the child got into the waterfall area Papyrus attempts to help the human but... messes it up. '''Hat: AT LEAST HE GOT THE HUMAN AND UNDYNE TO BE FRIENDS LATER THROUGH REVERSE-PSYCHOLOGY! Mage: '''Wait he knows reverse-psychology? '''Hat: YES HE DOES! AND HE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE SPAGHETTI THANKS TO UNDYNE! AND HIS SPAGHETTI IS DISGUSTING! Mage: '''Papyrus is persistent working hard in order to achieve is goals. However he doesn't observe very well and doesn't notice much. Papyrus is very confident in his abilities and won't back down from a fight. '''Hat: BUT HE DOESN'T KILL! Mage: '''What's that? '''Hat: I THINK HE DOESN'T. Mage: '''The only time he has seemed to beat someone is when he beats the human. In which he puts them in his basement and allows them to challenge him again until they win. Papyrus is willing to show mercy to pretty much anything he encounters due to his crazy innocence, optimism, and kindness. '''Hat: HIS BATTLE ARMOUR LEAVES WEAK POINTS ON HIS ARMS, LEGS, SPIN-ISH, AND HEAD. BUT EVERYWHERE ELSE HE IS FULLY PROTECTED! Mage: '''Papyrus conducts combat using bones as weapons. Throwing them at the opponent in a way where they'll have to leap over them and move around a lot. '''Hat: AND WHEN THAT DOESN'T WORK HE USES HIS FABLED BLUE ATTACK! WHICH ARE BLUE BONES THAT IF YOU MOVE AND THEY HIT YOU, YOU GET HURT. BUT YOU CAN STAY STILL AND THEY WON'T DO ANYTHING. Mage: '''What? Don't be absurd, that isn't his blue attack. '''Hat: WAIT WHAT IT'S NOT!? BUT IT WAS SO FREAKING OBVIOUS! Mage: '''No no no his true fabled blue attack turns your soul BLUUUUUUUUUE! '''Hat: NO THIS CANNOT BE! I THOUGHT THERE WERE ONLY PURPLE, BLUE, AND YELLOW SOUL CHANGES! CURSE YOU MAGE! Mage: '''But that was a pretty good guess. '''Hat: YES I FEEL RATHER PROUD FOR THAT ONE. WHAT DOES THE BLUE SOUL DO? Mage: '''Basically it negates flight bringing the opponent to the ground. Papyrus isn't as good at using this as Sans. '''Hat: PAPYRUS ALSO HAS THIS REALLY AWESOME SPECIAL ATTACK! ... NOBODY KNOWS WHAT IT IS BECAUSE A DOG KEEPS EATING THE SPECIAL ATTACK! Mage: '''But he a "Super Cool Normal Attack". This attack is a bunch of bones flying at you. And some bones shaped to spell "Cool Dude" and some bones in the shape of a cute little bone riding a skateboard. CAN I KEEP IT!? I WANT IT! I AM GOING TO GO GET ONE! '''Hat: NO MAGE COME BACK! I NEED YOU! -Door closes- Hat: ... PAPYRUS HAS A FOREST BONES AS A LAST LINE OF ATTACK FOLLOWED BY A GIGANTIC BONE. Pre-Fight Mage: '''Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. '''Hat: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Shoom! Cirno flew aimlessly in the harsh cold winds of Snowdin. She didn't mind this of course since she was the cause of it, she was the reason Snowdin got it's name after all. Eventually she saw Reimu fly by. Being herself she decided she was going to challenge Reimu once again and this time she will definitely win. She flew at a high speed after Reimu. Meanwhile Papyrus was standing guard. He kept his head up and his posture worthy of his 'NYEHEHEHEH's. He was of course waiting for a human to come by so he could capture them. As he stared out into the cold road in front of him a red-white figure zoomed by. However Papyrus could easily deduce that it was a human. "HALT HUMAN!I I THE GRE..." "..." "OH MY GOD WHY WON'T ANYONE STOP AND LISTEN TO THE GREAT PAPYRU-" Papyrus was then interrupted by being hit in the back by a small figure. Papyrus got up and looked at the attacker. It was a fairy in blue who had face planted into the snow. Her icy wings glistened with the moonlight and she got up. "Hey! What's the big idea being my way and all of that!? I totally had her right there!" the ice fairy yelled at Papyrus who was slightly frustrated himself. "SORRY FAIRY, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD'VE MOVED IF YOU HAD ALERTED ME!" Papyrus explained at the ice fairy. "Great!? The only thing that seems great about is your greatly terrible outfit. Like seriously! Do you think you're going to a Halloween party!?" the fairy yelled deciding to annoy the skeleton for the time being. "... THIS IS MY BATTLE BODY PERFECT FOR ANY OCCASION WHETHER IT TO BE MAKING SPAGHETTI, CAPTURING HUMANS, OR DEFENDING THIS VILLAGE! I, PAPYRUS, WEAR THIS AT ALL TIMES!" Papyrus exclaimed as he did a cool pose. "Well it doesn't look cool. The only cool thing around here is I!" the fairy then began to attempt to mock Papyrus' voice, "The great Cirno! The strongest being in the universe!" She then copied Papyrus' pose. "HEY! THAT IS MY LINE!" "Then fight me for it!" Cirno floated in the air and lowered the temperature around her and Papyrus got ready to attack. MAY THE COOLEST WIN! FIGHT! Cirno flew up into the air and fired ice shards toward Papyrus who responded by bringing up a large bone. The ice shards hit the bone and disappeared. Papyrus the picked up the large bone and threw it toward Cirno, she flew a bit higher to avoid the large bone. Cirno began to laugh at Papyrus for missing so miserably when suddenly she was hit by another bone falling into the snow. Cirno got up looking really pissed off, "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" she yelled at the skeleton. Papyrus gave her a confused gaze and she sighed. "Fine, you hit me that once, LETS SEE HOW YOU SURVIVE A FEW SPELL CARDS!" Cirno yelled as she flew back into the air and activated Icicle Fall. Ice began to close in around Papyrus and he began to manoeuvre around the ice getting rather close to Cirno. Noticing this Cirno fired a few energy balls toward Papyrus and he was hit. As the ice got even closer to Papyrus Cirno created a large ice ball above her head and threw it at Papyrus who destroyed it with a... blue bone? The shards of the ice ball hit Cirno and a few other ice shards, neutralising them. Papyrus then sent a few walls of blue bones over to Cirno, The impossible wall of bones proved too much for Cirno and she was hit many times by the bones. Cirno looked at Papyrus and then just smirked, "Is that the best you've go-" suddenly Cirno fell to the ground. A small regular bone flew toward Cirno and she attempted to fly over it, she flapped her wings and... she couldn't gain air? She was hit directly in the face by the bone and fell over. Her skin turned blue and she stared at Papyrus. "THAT WAS MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK! YOU ARE BLUE NOW! FLIGHT WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD AGAINST THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus struck a pose as he said this and Cirno clutched some snow in the ground highly pissed off. "OH YOU WANT ME TO GET SERIOUS THEN!? TIME TO GIVE YOU THE COLD SHOULDER!" Cirno yelled at Papyrus as she activated Hail Storm. Ice swirled around Cirno and began to multiply. Papyrus fired white and blue bones toward Cirno to make trouble. Cirno leapt over the small bones but got hit by the larger ones. She fired her ice toward Papyrus who was hit by the shards and he stumbled back. "BE CAREFUL FAIRY, OR I WILL BE FORCED TO USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Papyrus yelled as he prepared his special attack. Cirno smirked and shot ice at where Papyrus was preparing and a large bone flew out. A dog ran over and bit the bone and ran off Papyrus chased the dog saying, "WAIT! COME BACK! THAT IS MY SPECIAL ATTACK! PUT IT DOWN!" Cirno laughed as Papyrus chased the dog around until he gave up and looked at Cirno in the eyes, "FINE, NO SPECIAL ATTACK. I WILL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK INSTEAD." Papyrus said as his eye sockets trailed off to the side. Cirno activated Perfect Freeze shooting projectiles in all the colors of the rainbow everywhere but in Papyrus' direction. Suddenly the stopped moving and Cirno fired freezing balls of energy toward Papyrus. Papyrus jumped over them and Cirno allowed the frozen bullets to move again. Papyrus stepped around them making his way to Cirno. Cirno brought out a giant watermelon slice with a stick and smacked Papyrus with it. Papyrus fell over and spawned a large bone in his hands and the two fought in a battle between watermelons and bones. The two swung at each other over and over eventually knocking each other's weapons out of their hands. Papyrus then spawned another bone and clocked Cirno in the head with it. Cirno flew to the side and face planted into the snow. She stood up and Papyrus sent forth his really cool regular attack. Bones appeared from all sides of Cirno as she tried to avoid them without her flying ability, she failed miserably and was hit many times. However she was able to jump into a hole in the words "Cool Dude" and she neutralised the skateboarder by freezing it with ice. Cirno turned to see a forest of bones moving toward her and a seemingly impossible bone to dodge at the end. Cirno ran from the forest out running it but it just kept approaching, there was only one thing she could do to not get injured from this... attempt to jump over it. She backed up and ran toward the forest jumping into the air for some reason she just kept going higher and higher from jumping. She looked at Papyrus and yelled, "YOUR BLUE ATTACK DOES NOT EFFECT ME! I CAN STILL FLY!" As soon as she got over the large bone at the end the fell and face planted. She stood up beaming and activated Diamond Blizzard, "THIS IS MY REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK!" she yelled as she fired ice in literally every direction. However the ice moved slow and Papyrus was able to move around them, at least until Cirno came running at him after picking up her watermelon sword. Cirno hit Papyrus in the chest with her weapon and he flew back landing into the snow. KO! Cirno approached Papyrus smiling, "See I told you I am the strongest!" Cirno exclaimed beaming over her victory. "THAT WAS TRULY SOMETHING FAIRY! I SAY YOU TRULY ARE THE STRONGEST THING THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS EVER MET!" "Why thank you. ... Say, I'm kinda sorry about insulting you earlier. The fight was rather fun." "WELL, I PAPYRUS, WOULDN'T MIND DUELING AGAIN SOME OTHER TIME!" "Really!? That would be awesome! Thanks bu-" Cirno was about to finish her sentence when Marisa flew by, "Oh, um I'll catch up with you later someone flew by and I absolutely must destroy them!" "ALRIGHT, GOOD LUCK FAIRY!" Papyrus waved at Cirno as she flew off, during mid-flight Cirno turned to Papyrus waved. This was the start of a beautiful friendship. Why? Hat: WHAT!? WHERE IS MY DEATH!? WHERE IS MY BLOOD!? WHERE IS GIJFLKDSDSKHKS Mage: '''I don't know about you but I kinda like that ending. '''Hat: NO! I NEED DEATH! Mage: '''Well while Hat complains I'll just explain, Cirno was massively stronger, faster, and more durable than Papyrus and her danmaku could easily take out the spaghetti loving skeleton. '''Hat: I AM FILING A COMPLAINT! Mage: '''Cirno's flight was easily countered by Papyrus' blue attack and Cirno would have no idea to avoid the blue bones that came at her. '''Hat: DEATH IS NEEDED! Mage: '''Why Cirno didn't kill Papyrus was because she knew she had bested the skeleton. And also she just wanted to gloat in his face. Of course the two realised that their fight was rather fun and agreed to duel again sometime. '''Hat: I. WANT. BLOOD! Mage: '''I wouldn't be surprised if they became best friends honestly. Hat! It is time for the pun! '''Hat: I WILL ONLY PUN IF THERE IS DEATH! Mage: '''... Gdi... The winner is technically Cirno. Do you agree with the results? (If no, please explain why in the comments!) Yes No NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! '''Hat: READY TO HEAR MAGE'S SCREAMS!? Any hype for this? Yes No Gallery Category:Zinniax-13 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Touhou Project vs Undertale themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016